


两个胆小鬼

by Joykay



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: 他们一生都没有向对方说过一句‘我爱你。’
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	两个胆小鬼

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：盾冬
> 
> 分级：PG/13
> 
> 字数：3.5k

1，

现在是凌晨两点半，夜色正黑，刚执行完任务、在神盾局草草冲了个澡就立刻换回常服冲回家的史蒂夫正站在家门口。

他只开了一盏不太亮的门灯，准备借着微光把盾挂在墙上，他想着尽量放轻声音，但墙角处一大团看不清颜色的浓重黑影让他猛地忘记所有想法。

“谁？”他警惕地喝道，右手持盾挡住自己的同时左手迅速地按下了客厅的大灯，声音迅速的由大转小“——巴奇！你怎么，你怎么裹着被睡在墙角，是我动作太大惊醒你了吗？”

冬兵没理会他的问题，他裹着薄薄的被子，安静地抱着膝盖坐在角落里。

“我不想恢复记忆。”

声音很轻，像是在告诉他自己的决定，又像是在自言自语。

史蒂夫随手把盾挂在墙钉上，大步走到巴奇身边，盘腿坐下：“巴奇，你怎么了？做噩梦吗？还是别的什么？”他钴蓝色的眼睛被亮黄色的客厅灯折射的闪闪发亮。

“我没有，我只是……”冬兵的头低的更深，他的眼神拼命躲避那道灼热而诚恳的视线，“那个人，佐拉，当年借用宇宙魔方的力量让我失去记忆，把你喜欢的詹姆斯中士，洗成了一张白纸，然后重新改造，就，就出现了我。” 

“我知道，我知道要恢复记忆，也要用到宇宙魔方，”他的声音抖的厉害，却仍然坚持着结结巴巴地说完，“如果明天，我，我和你去恢复记忆了，那巴恩斯中士就回来了，但是我，我就会……”

他猛然抬头与史蒂夫对视，小声地嗫嚅了一句：“我，我不想消失。”

像只突然泄了气的气球，积蓄已久的勇气被放空了，他迅速地低下头，把自己抱的更紧。

“我不想消失。”他又咕哝了一遍。

“纽约最近在大幅度降温，”史蒂夫突然掂量了一下冬兵身上盖着的被子，后者被这突然的动作惊的抖了一下。

“你身上盖的这个被子太薄了，地板也很凉，”史蒂夫自顾自地说下去，“就算你有血清，这样也很容易感冒”

“什么？”冬兵迷茫地抬头看他。

“你为什么不到床上去睡？”史蒂夫仍然皱着眉头，仿佛这床被子哪里都不如他的意。

冬兵开始用一种湿漉漉的目光看他了，“太软了，”他的嘴唇有点抖，好像难以承受史蒂夫突如其来的，夹杂着怒气的关怀，“太软了，我睡不惯”或许是怕史蒂夫没有听清，他又重复了一次，“太软了。”

是军人特有的习惯。

“对，对不起，是我的疏忽，”这下结结巴巴的人轮到史蒂夫了，“你之前都是冷冻仓休眠，我以为，我以为你会更喜欢软一点的床，我忘了巴奇以前也是军人了，对不起，真的很抱歉。”

“我的床很大，被子很厚，床板很硬，”史蒂夫的耳根都红透了，他僵硬地扭着脖子，像只生锈的蒸汽机器人，“我睡觉也不会乱动，”

“不然我们今晚一起睡吧？”

2.

床另一端的冬兵在做噩梦。

史蒂夫没有像往常那样，立刻打开台灯，推醒恐惧的冬兵，低声安抚不安的他。

他只是躺在那里，甚至连眼皮都没有睁开。

班纳教过他的，人在熟睡的时候，会呼吸变缓，心跳速度变慢，频率稳定，他放松着自己的眼皮。

老天，尽量让我看起来像一点，逼真一点就行，史蒂夫在心里不断祷告。

二十分钟之后，冬兵终于醒了，浑身的肌肉不自然的痉挛着，他蜷缩在床的另一端，牙齿格格的响相互碾磨。

他一定是在咬被子，史蒂夫开始胡思乱想，上周他洗了床罩，晒被子的时候注意到了冬兵的那条：上面有个被角破破烂烂的，织线松散，线头也草草地暴露在外面，因为洗衣机的大力搅动更显得老旧凄凉，冬兵就站在他身后，不安地绞着双手，食指长长的指甲差点抠破自己的虎口，他以为那是铁臂的残害对象，还微笑着对他说“没关系”。

床的那边安静下来了，冬兵终于止住了痉挛，但他没有舒展开身体，而是开始了新一轮的颤抖，史蒂夫听到他短暂的气音，浑浊，像老旧的风箱。

他哭了，史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，他为什么会哭，他没有恢复记忆，他仍然是冬兵，他是在为过去的任务对象感到抱歉吗，还是因为在睡梦中重温了在九头蛇内的遭遇而感到害怕？

我仍然和他睡在一张床上，史蒂夫僵直的躺在那里，像一具正等待被绷带绑缚的木乃伊。我为什么没有定一张新床？几个月前我邀请他来，之后他再也没有离开，我过去只和巴奇躺在一张床上过，但我们彼此相爱，他是不是仍然爱着我?他真的忘记我了吗？宇宙魔方可以洗去人的记忆，但真的可以洗去他的感情吗？

我为什么不定一张新床，一张硬硬的，结实的木板床?巴奇睡惯了那样的床，他是不是也会接受?史蒂夫的眼皮抖动着，冬兵几乎每晚都会尖叫着醒来，就算自己是强化过的战士，也撑不住每日大剂量的任务与精神压力，自己申请执行长期任务的次数越来越多，冬日战士是否也察觉到了他的闪避？为什么他的黑眼圈也越来越重了?

冬兵止住了哭泣，他坐了起来，试探性的向史蒂夫那端伸出手，好确定对方没有被自己刚才的痉挛和哭泣弄醒。

史蒂夫保持着匀速的呼吸，一动不动。

冬兵食指上未干的眼泪挣脱了张力的束缚，坠入了史蒂夫的左眼眼窝。

左眼的眼皮剧烈地抖动着，立刻分泌出生理性泪水以驱赶这不速之客。

两滴混合着眼泪并没有落下，它们静静蓄在史蒂夫的眼窝里，像一片苦涩的海。

史蒂夫没有动。

3.

他们的第二次相爱在三年后。

小王子每一次都会爱上他的玫瑰花，就算后者被做成了劣质的玫瑰精油，我想这份爱意或许也不会改变。

毕竟不管有多么遍体鳞伤，伤痕累累，被打碎后再黏磨又粗暴地塑形，灵魂的本质都依存在那里，不曾改变。

但他们从不做///爱。

他们并不是没有尝试过，但每当史蒂夫试图搂住同样赤身裸///体的对方时，冬兵会剧烈地颤抖，会胃部抽搐着猛烈呕吐，大量的冷汗顺着脖颈流下打湿床单，绿色的眼睛蒙上厚厚的阴翳。

史蒂夫会轻轻吻他的眼皮，在他的耳边告诉他‘不要怕’，会一边轻柔地吻着他一边用手为他纾解欲望，另一只手则慢慢梳理他汗湿的头发，

回过神后的冬兵常常会抱歉地注视他，然后慢慢地跪下去为他做同样的事。

如果伤痕真的那样的深，甚至每一次触碰都要扯开心尖最柔软的地方，那我们就不要再试图掩盖它了，让它永远留在那里吧，让它随着时间变成厚厚的瘢痕，变成提醒我要更温柔待你的标记。

4.

“史蒂夫先生，”护士甜美的声音惊醒了坐在病房外长椅上打瞌睡的他。

“您可以进去与巴恩斯先生见面了，”她的笑容有些勉强，“我想他不会再清醒很长时间了。”

“谢谢您，”史蒂夫拿起椅子旁的拐杖，靠着支点慢慢地站了起来。

冬兵，不，很早以前他就恢复叫他巴奇了，现在他正躺在病床上，艰难地呼吸着，听到有人进入的声音，他艰难地将眯缝着的眼睛睁开了一些。

史蒂夫笑了，心中充满柔情。

我望着他，望了又望。一生一世，全心全意。

曾经我棕发绿眼如林间精灵般的爱人，如今只余花白干枯的头发与浑浊不堪的眼睛，苍白，细弱，憔悴，甚至只因为一场寻常的老年病而即将与我分离。

但我爱他，可以肯定，就像自己比死一样肯定。

他可以衰老，可以干枯，怎样都可以 。

但我只看他一眼，便万般柔情，涌上心头。

史蒂夫坐在他的病床边，握住巴奇没在打针的右手，“今天怎么样，觉得还好吗？”

“还好，”巴奇呼出的气体让呼吸面罩上多了一层水雾，他眯着眼睛冲史蒂夫笑。

“我好像看到我爸妈来接我了。”

“还有个人，”巴奇冲着床尾的方向停顿了一下，“那是我姐姐还是妹妹？”

“是妹妹，”史蒂夫偏着头笑了，灰白色的头发随着他的动作掉下了一绺，“她叫瑞贝卡。”

“史蒂夫，”巴奇软软地回捏了捏他的手，“他们已经站在我身边了。”

“请听我说完。”

“我要谢谢你。”

“被爱的感觉是这样温暖。”巴奇手指上的力道渐渐地消失了。

“很温暖，”他的瞳孔开始散射了，“真的很温暖。”

“我希望你也曾体会过。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始设定的是巴奇后来衰老速度快于史蒂夫，患了老年痴呆。
> 
> 但最后还是决定让他们握着手一起变老。
> 
> 把先前设定的旧片段放出来：
> 
> “你是否想，额，喝杯热咖啡？”
> 
> 巴奇没有回应，他仍然在不停的哆嗦，腮帮子两边的褶皱堆叠在一起，不受使唤地颤抖着，脖颈处鼓动的青筋将薄薄的皮勒的死紧。
> 
> 好吧，史蒂夫在心里安慰自己，上了年纪的人必然耳朵会不太好使，何况是得了老年痴呆的巴奇。“你想要一杯咖啡吗？”他提高了声音。
> 
> 巴奇迟钝地回头，浑浊的眼珠中映不出任何倒影，他翕动着嘴唇，：“谢谢你，额，”他的嗓子里发出呼噜呼噜的气音——或许是有积痰，史蒂夫皱了下眉头，“我，我想要两杯。”
> 
> “两杯热咖啡或许会让你睡不着。”史蒂夫漫不经心地回他，端着咖啡杯走到巴奇轮椅旁边，单膝慢慢地跪下，“我们先喝一杯好吗？”
> 
> “那我，”巴奇不好意思的笑了，两边的法令纹深深地陷进皮肤，“我就不喝了。”
> 
> “他们前线还在打仗呢”那种呼噜呼噜的气音更响了，史蒂夫站起身把咖啡放到身旁的矮几上，他慢慢地顺着巴奇的后背。
> 
> “我的好朋友，去前线打仗了，现在物资……”巴奇没能说完，他剧烈地咳了起来，涎水顺着唇角淌下来，在毛衣上留下了一长条痕迹。
> 
> 史蒂夫赶紧回身，准备去拿毛巾。
> 
> “物资太紧缺了，”巴奇在他身后反复的咕哝，“老天爷，史蒂夫着凉了可怎么办，他有哮喘。”
> 
> 史蒂夫的喉结不自然地耸动了一下，他动作轻柔的擦拭着巴奇毛衣上的口水。
> 
> “谢谢你，年轻人，”巴奇低头注视着他，身体随着史蒂夫擦拭的动作微微晃动，“你的金发真好看。”


End file.
